The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a fuel nozzle guide plate for use in a combustor section of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine includes one or more upstream compressors which provide pressurized air to a combustor. The combustor mixes the pressurized air with fuel and ignites the mixture to create combustion gases that flow downstream into one or more turbines. The turbines extract energy from the combustion gases to power the compressor, as well as power an aircraft, train, ship, or generator.
Fuel nozzles atomize and inject fuel into the combustion section of the gas turbine engine. Surrounding the fuel nozzles are air swirler assemblies, which impart a swirling motion to compressed air for mixing with the fuel. In annular type combustors, each swirler assembly includes a guide plate for centrally receiving the fuel nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,379 to United Technologies Corporation and U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,189 to Pratt & Whitney Canada Corp. describe guide plates for receiving fuel nozzles in the upstream portion of a combustor.